


CARELESS WHISPER

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Truce at Bakura - Kathy Tyers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia muses her thoughts about Hoth/the Falcon/ Bespin/Carbon Freeze</p>
            </blockquote>





	CARELESS WHISPER

When I first saw you, clad in Stormtrooper armor, I didn't give you a second thought.

After all, how dashing can a rescuer be when he's planned no route of escape?

The garbage chute was another matter; we were all in danger of being crushed, but

your worries were of Luke's and my safety. Then, our get away from the Death Star

in your 'ship'..you ARE braver than I thought.

That's when it came..the unbidden...scarcely wanted, careless whisper. 

It echoed through my mind every waking and sleeping moment, but, I pushed it aside.

With the Rebellion's victory, largely due to you returning to help Luke, and with

the Awards Ceremony later, I didn't resist that careless whisper as I draped the hero's

Medal around your neck. Your flirting wink made my heart soar and I welcomed

that careless whisper as it buzzed happily in my thoughts and down to my heart.

HOTH! The careless whisper became a mocking taunt when you told us you

had to leave. But, when you came back for me during the attack on the Command

Center and our frantic scramble to evade Vader; the whisper became louder and louder.

I was tempted to voice that whisper as you shielded my body under your own when

the icy halls of Hoth crashed down around us.

THE FALCON - The habitat of the one to whom the careless whisper longed to speak.

We were alone...no longer could I stem the tide. The whisper had become a frothing roar,

bursting to come forth. You urged it on with your gentle, demanding kiss and the careless

whisper surged to be spoken through my kiss moistened lips and would have, if

Threepio hadn't interrupted us. Later - my own thoughts in turmoil, the only thing clear

was that careless whisper.

BESPIN. Our rooms so beautiful, the perfect place. A private, imtimate haven for me to utter

that wonderful careless whisper to you. The interruptions didn't cease. Chewie with the shattered

remains of Threepio, the grand tour with Lando and the betrayal banquet. Oh, Han! Why hadn't

I shared that careless whisper with you then. It was the right time. Lando tells us you are to

be given to the bounty hunter. There was no time to voice that careless whisper.

CARBON FREEZE! a hell in itself. How can I say that careless whisper now? I HAVE to - there

may never be another time. So, in the presence of everyone, with them as my witnesses, that

careless whisper burst forth from my lips and became a bold declaration as you were roughly

taken from me. 'I LOVE YOU!"

"I KNOW was your trite, maddening reply. But, I KNEW if the others didn't.

That same careless whisper had also been speaking to you.


End file.
